


To Care Is Not To Love

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Amara Knows All [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Chuck is God, Dean Winchester meantioned, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Reunion, Family Secrets, Good aunt!Amara, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes to Amara to understand once and for all what she wants with Dean. He didn't think she would help him realize something about himself in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Care Is Not To Love

Castiel flew to the meadow, marveling at Earth's beauty as he went. Amara stood before him, he didn't flinch.

"An angel? Have you come to ask me to submit as well?"

He shook his head,

"No, I have come to see what you plan to do to God and what your pull on Dean is."

"My pull? We are to become one. I would assume that would be self-explanatory."

They stared at each other for a long moment,

"Do you love him?" Asked Castiel. His voice more gravely than usual.

Amara quirked an eyebrow,

"Love? That is a broad question."

Castiel tried a different tactic,

"What do you mean you both will become one?"

She gave him a small indulgent smile,

"That is between us, I will not tell my plans to one of _God's_ angels."

"I am not affiliated with Heaven. It is a long story."

Amara narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

"I see. Either way, all you need to know is that I will not hurt Dean. I don't want to harm him in any way, that was never my intention."

"Then what is your intention?" Castiel knew he was pushing his luck, she could have killed him by now, somehow she hadn't yet, still he should be more wary then he was.

"Why? Why do you care for one human?"

Castiel resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he was getting so tired of that question.

"I raised him from perdition, I turned my back on Heaven for _one_ human."

He spat through gritted teeth. Again he was surprised when she gave him small smile.

"Well done, I didn't think any of you angels had it in you. You love him don't you?"

"Yes." He said cocking his head, there was a way she said it, as if she was asking something else.

She sighed,

"I will never understand that. All of you, you would die for love. Love for family, for friends, for loyalty. You all love the idea of love."

"Do you not?"

"I loved my brother, the one that used to sit in my arms and beg me to tell him stories. The one that I taught how to create."

She gestured around them,

"The one who created this, he is not my brother. He is not someone I would save. He is not worthy of my love. I will not now or ever fear a coward."

They were getting off topic, Castiel had come to her to only know about Dean, not talk about a deadbeat father.

"What does this have to do with Dean?"

She shrugged, clasping her hands behind her back she took a step forward.

"I do not love Dean as you do. I care for him, but he is a means to an end. An end to what I will not tell you."

Castiel gulped, there it was. Her grand plan, as he had guessed she didn't love him, she was using him, she didn't care for him, not to the extent he did. It was a bittersweet realization for him. He had hoped one of the Gods would have cared for them, and not think of them as pawns for their own self-interest.

She turned to walk away,

"What will you do when you find Father?"

He wanted to say God. He was not his father, after everything he was not worth that title. But old habits die hard.

She looked at him over her shoulder,

"Don't worry, I will not kill him. I will simply show him the same courtesy he showed me."

With that she vanished, leaving Castiel alone in the beautiful meadow.


End file.
